


我弟弟变成了一把吉他

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, 没有提及Paul, 论坛体, 青少年
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami
Summary: Liam变成了一把吉他。他最讨厌的吉他。





	我弟弟变成了一把吉他

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My brother became a guitar and I played him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362833) by [handsomexiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami). 



> 我学英语终于学疯了写的时候脑子里全是英语表达，所以英文版可能更贴近我想传达的意思？

【我弟失踪了！求助！】

发布于 20:56 10月14日

用户 最棒的土豆

大家好，讲之前先声明一下，虽然标题用了两个感叹号，但我确定我现在很冷静。

有件很古怪的事情发生了。

很不幸我和我的混蛋弟弟分享一个卧室，我刚去浴室洗澡了，他躺在床上打电话——你知道的，青少年脏话热线。你可以在一句话里听到至少一打“操”。

等我回来他就不见了。

他的床上多了一把吉他。

 

回复

用户 曼城垃圾：哇标准恐怖故事开头

用户 伏特加超新星：然后呢？什么样的吉他？

用户 自由变化的我：你确定他没有临时决定出门玩？既然你提到他是个可怕的青少年……

 

更新于 21:05 10月14日

用户 最棒的土豆

家里没有其他人，窗户没开，他的鞋甚至还在床边！

太诡异了。

对了，那把吉他，很普通，我怀疑我甚至能在超市里买到它。

我刚刚还拿起来弹了一会儿。

我妈说我是个吉他狂人，不开玩笑地说我觉得我挺有天赋的。

只有我的倒霉弟弟讨厌听我弹。

他想组乐队，但我怀疑他糟糕的音乐品味——如果他有的话:）

 

回复

用户 最可爱的莉莉：看起来你很讨厌你弟弟，所以真的不是你杀了他然后在这里发帖子伪造证据吗？笑爆

用户 绝赞模糊：不要告诉我你弟弟变成了那把吉他！没门！这是现实不是他妈的童话故事！

 

更新于 21:10 10月14日

用户 最棒的土豆

他是你能想象到的最糟糕的混蛋。

他往我的音响上撒过尿——不是故意的，按照他的说法，他当时喝醉了。

总之，我们每周都要打两三次架，基本上不为任何理由。

但你可能已经发现了，我也是个典型的混蛋，所以我其实还挺关心他的。混蛋和混蛋总是惺惺相惜。

吉他有点古怪。它听起来有点生气？甚至有点像我弟弟唱歌的调调。

等等。

它真的是我弟弟吗？我刚刚玩了我弟弟？我刚刚摸了他的身体？

操。

这太疯狂了。不，太恶心了。

我要吐在他床上了。

 

回复

用户 萨利不能等了：别灰心，你应该抓住这个机会把他扔了; )

 

【我准备等我哥醒了就给他一个早安吻】

发布于 5:37 10月15日

用户 约翰列侬爱我

是的你可以再读一遍这个垃圾标题。

这是我的计划。

我昨晚经历了一些破事。

随你信不信，我变成了一把他妈的吉他，然后我哥弹了我差不多三十分钟！

我决定复仇。

我知道他讨厌我，所以如果我这么做，一定能让他很恶心。

这是羞辱他最好的办法。

妈的我真是个天才！我要爱上我自己了！

 

回复

用户 孙显安：你疯了吗？你也讨厌你哥吧？我相信他会杀了你的，笑死

 

更新于 5:41 10月15日

用户 约翰列侬爱我

哦你他妈闭嘴吧！

我就是想亲他！

没有理由。

可以吗？

他的手指很吸引人。

……

操。

这不是真的。

 

【怎么回事？】

发布于 22:35 10月25日

用户 最好的土豆

我只想知道我和我弟弟之间发生了什么。

十天前，他突然给了我一个早安吻，然后他收到了我的拳头。但是他一直没有放弃用亲我这种诡异的方式来羞辱我。

然后，今天，我亲了回去。

货真价实的一个吻。

我们看起来很享受它。

……

我操蛋的人生。

 

回复

用户 垃圾兄弟：享受就是了！老兄！


End file.
